Hesitating
by fate22
Summary: Continuing from Come Again, this story focuses on Sabrina, Anthony and their rather complex relationship. The new version of Chapter 2 is now available. Also, chapters 3 and 4 have now been posted. I hope you guys like it!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. I'm back! Well, the semester is almost over now, and I realized a couple days ago that I never got around to finishing (or beginning, really) my second story. I decided that I would make it my new goal to finish the sequel to Come Again? by the end of Winter Break. So here is the first--albeit short--installment of the story. Hope you all like it!

Sabrina had discovered something about herself in the past two minutes: she was far too forgiving.

As she felt herself fall forward after their mind-blowing handshake, she wondered vaguely if she could feel the pain of hitting a floor in her current state. Then her fall was abruptly halted and, suspended in midair, she realized that Anthony had caught her. Unfortunately, the absurdity of that idea didn't register with her at all, since her mind was full of a rushing that sounded like someone whispering No no no no no no which didn't make any sense at all.

But, then, she was obviously crazy if she was falling at a man's feet because of a mere handshake. What about everything he'd done to Elyssa?

A sudden tugging sensation distracted her from the question. Normally, that wouldn't phase her, but the tugging felt like it was in her mind. As if something were trying to break down an invisible barrier she had to the outside world. She shoved at it mentally, trying to get away from it, but it just became stronger at the attention.

Suddenly, another sensation, a physical sensation, broke through her mental war. _Oh,_ she thought, finally focusing on his arms holding her up and the way she was cradled against his chest_. This feels kind of nice._

But as quickly as she thought it, the arms were gone, leaving her to thump onto the hard floor. Granted, her landing was gentler than the one she had been in danger of a few minutes prior, but it hurt all the same.

she ejected, then stopped to marvel that her mouth was working again. She just barely refrained from feeling her mouth to make sure it was still there.

a small, tight voice murmured from her right.

Absently, she turned her head to locate the person speaking, the pink mist finally receding. Elyssa's pale face and too wide eyes eventually popped out from against the backdrop of the room as Sabrina focused, and the worry in her best friend's eyes gave her a moment's pause. Then, she forgot it and swung her head around to find Anthony.

As Thierry, Ash and Quinn poured into the room, followed just moments later by James and Poppy, Sabrina took in Anthony's face--which was even whiter than Elyssa's--and the fine trembling in his hands. She felt someone's fingers on her waist, trying to lift her into a standing position, but she pulled away to stand on her own.

The pink mist had cleared from her brain, which was swiftly being flooded by anger. Relieved, Sabrina clung to the familiar emotion and let it override her confusion, and with it, her common sense.

What happened? Thierry asked, glancing from Sabrina to the floor, then to Elyssa and finally to Anthony, before returning his eyes to Sabrina. Elyssa reached over and laced her fingers through his, watching her best friend warily.

Ash opened his mouth to repeat Thierry's question to Anthony, who looked vaguely shaky, but thought better of it as Sabrina's hands flung themselves onto her hips. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as Sabrina.

What was that? Sabrina hissed, glaring directly at Anthony.

Tossing his dark brown hair out of his face, Anthony narrowed his eyes in return. What was what?You dropped me!

Something flashed through his eyes, there and gone in an instant, too fast for her to read anything aside from an odd relief that lingered. Then he blinked and all she saw was an anger that matched her own. You're the one that fell on me!What is going on? Thierry repeated, this time with more authority ringing in his voice.

Sabrina and Anthony continued to glare at each other like little kids, but Sabrina grudgingly answered Thierry. she muttered. Nothing at all.

When Anthony didn't contradict Sabrina's obvious lie, Thierry glanced at Elyssa, who just looked confused. So, everybody's okay then? he asked, eyeing the human and vampire facing off before him.

Sabrina said sweetly, breaking eye contact to smile tightly at Thierry.

Anthony took a deep breath and nodded, running a hand through his hair. Just great.

After being welcomed to Circle Daybreak by Thierry, and after witnessing the suspicious glances of the other all Anthony had wanted was to get out of there as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he'd been forced through yet another debriefing, a thorough background check, and a psychiatric exam before they even began to consider where he was going to stay.

Getting him an apartment in the city was out of the question. He'd be far too vulnerable living on his own. So, Thierry decided the only solution was to give Anthony a room in the mansion on the same wing as some of the other Daybreak agents. Anthony had a sneaking suspicion that Circle Daybreak wanted to keep an eye on him.

Throughout the ordeal, his only consolation was that Sabrina had long since disappeared into the depths of the house with Elyssa. Or maybe she had gone home. He really didn't care.

Finally, an agent led him to his new quarters. Unlocking the door, the female wolf stepped inside and waited for him to follow before handing him the key chain. With sharp, efficient movements, she expounded on the layout of his suite of rooms.

Bedroom's through here. Bathroom's off of that. Couple of closets, plenty of space, she added slowly, eyeing his lack of bags.

Anthony stood still, eyes tracking her as she moved around the room, opening doors and pointing. Following her finger, he stared through the small doorway at a kitchenette uncomprehendingly. So this was his new home.

Misreading his expression, the wolf closed the door again. Meals are served in the dining room every day and the downstairs kitchen is always open, so you won't need to do any cooking if you want a snack.

Eyes as sharp as her movements flicked over him, assessing him--he was positive-- unfavorably. A touch of indolence crept into his stance as she spoke again. When you need to feed, the downstairs kitchen always has fresh blood.

Blinking at that last statement, Anthony was surprised to find that she was again at his side. The big key is for the front door. This small key opens your door. I'll see you at dinner.

And with that, the werewolf was gone.

Head spinning from the day's events, Anthony remained standing dumbly in the middle of his new living room for several minutes before moving slowly to the bedroom. He stared for a moment, wondering who had made the bed for him. Then, setting the keys on the night stand, he collapsed.

Lying on Elyssa's bed, head resting on crossed arms, Sabrina stared up at the ceiling while Elyssa finished throwing clothing into a suitcase. Sabrina thought it was a little silly to pack a bag when she was just moving down the hall, but had remained silent in the face of such excitement. The girl was nearly vibrating with sheer bliss, and while Sabrina was happy for her, she was in too foul of a mood to join in with her usual enthusiasm.

She was going to have to speak soon, though. The ceiling wasn't getting any more exciting. Sighing, she let her eyes fall once again on Elyssa as the girl flitted about the room. It was distracting watching Elyssa today. She'd never seen Elyssa so fidgety, and she'd certainly never seen her as confrontational as she'd been with Anthony.

Anthony. The thought of him made her eyes narrow and her hands clench. What in the world had happened earlier? One minute she was fine, the next she found herself in the arms of a man she was certain she despised. She shifted restlessly as she felt her cheeks get warm at the memory of his arms around her.

And then he'd dropped her. As her anger began to give way to humiliation, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She'd literally fallen on the man and then she yelled at him when he dropped her. How embarrassing.

Being honest with herself, which she generally was, she could admit that his reaction had been understandable, if harsh. She probably would have done the same thing if he'd fallen on her.

_He could have been nicer about it, though,_ a contrary part of her insisted._ He didn't have to drop me._

Self-disgust made her shift restlessly on the bed. _Really, Sabrina_, she scolded herself. _What did you expect? Did you really think he would be swept away by your mere proximity?  
_  
Quickly covering up her gasp with a cough, Sabrina reminded herself that she didn't even like the man and decided to pretend that that particular thought never occurred. Smiling tightly at Elyssa, she jumped off the bed and rushed over to start picking through the closet with her.

Noticing Elyssa watching her out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina forced her voice to be light and casual as she said, Really, Elyssa, how can you call this a wardrobe?

A.N. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of next week, but I've got two papers due, so I can't make any promises. Good luck with finals, those of you who have them!


	2. Confusion and Grief

A.N. Here we go, the new chapter 2. I decided to cut out the secret room because I don't want to focus on Elyssa for this story; I think we've wrapped her up pretty well for now. I'll get to the whole Old Soul/previous life story line, though.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Dinner was fairly uneventful. Sabrina had apparently left for home at some point in the duration of his nap, which suited his feelings perfectly. He wanted to stay as far away from that human as possible.

Noting the beginnings of a headache, Anthony took a long swig from his water glass before grasping the quartz crystal he always kept in his pocket and silently muttering a short incantation. Immediately, he felt the blood start to flow more smoothly through the area, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The only shocking part of dinner was that none of the Daybreakers seemed hostile towards him. In fact, though they seemed wary of him, they treated him with the usual polite, but friendly, reserve one uses on a stranger. Even the agents who had debriefed him employed a fragile courtesy that made him blink as they passed the green beans.

_So maybe Elyssa was right_, he thought, surreptitiously scanning the faces lining the long table as they laughed together. Pushing the unappetizing food around his plate, he felt a contrary anger fill him. _I kidnapped their leader's soulmate and was going to hand her over to the Redferns. How the hell can they be nice to me?_

Elyssa, who was sitting across from him, smiled serenely, and he forced himself to smirk a little in return. He could only assume that she had been acting out of some sort of misspent kindness by seating him near Thierry and herself. A show of silent approval that would make the other agents more trusting.

He frowned as it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps no one outside of the inner circle and their best field agents had known about the kidnapping. A general panic concerning the situation would have dangerously hindered the search, particularly with representatives from every branch of Circle Daybreak present. If anyone besides the core agents of the Vegas circle had known about the kidnapping, word would have spread across the world like wildfire.

Anthony sent a considering glance towards Thierry who appeared unshakably calm and self-possessed. The only clue to a change in his demeanor was the hand that he gently rested on Elyssa's at intervals. The sight made Anthony's eyes burn slightly and he quickly looked back at his plate as Soleil's laughing face appeared before his mind's eye.

He tried desperately to shove the image away from his mind, but it merely came to a sharper focus. He could do nothing to stop the waves of pain that pounded over him, flooding him until he could barely breathe.

Elyssa glanced back at Anthony again and saw his face strangely blank as he stared at his plate. Frowning a little, she looked up to meet Poppy's concerned eyes.

_Is he okay?_ Poppy asked telepathically.

Elyssa shrugged almost imperceptibly and turned back to Anthony, who hadn't moved. Moving her eyes back to her foster mother's, Elyssa watch them glaze over just before Anthony jerked in his chair. His own hazel eyes swung to Poppy's and he nodded slightly as if in response to something she had said.

He seemed more composed, but he still looked a little shaky and people were going to start noticing soon. Thinking quickly, Elyssa leaned towards him across the table. Hey Anthony, she said quietly, but loud enough for the people around them to hear. Now that you're done, can you come with me for a second?

He froze for a millisecond before forcing one of his trademark half-grins. Whatever you say, my lady.

Rolling her eyes as the people around them stifled chuckles, she stood and motioned towards the door. As Anthony moved towards it, she felt Thierry tug on her hand, forcing her to stop. When she looked at him, he grinned at her and stood slightly so he could reach her cheek. The minute his lips brushed her skin, the entire room went still. Feeling herself turning beet red, she rushed through the doorway, nearly plowing down Anthony in her haste.

Where's the fire? he murmured, shaking with silent laughter at her flushed face. Despite his seeming good humor, Elyssa could easily see the pain hidden in his eyes and decided to ignore his comment. Not waiting to see if he followed, Elyssa began walking down the hallway towards the main staircase. So, where are we going? he asked.

Elyssa smiled at him. Anywhere but in there. How bout showing me your room?

Shrugging, he gestured for her to proceed him up the stairs. It's really not all that exciting. I'm guessing it looks a lot like the other agents' suites. At the top of the stairs, they shifted positions easily and Anthony took the lead down a side corridor which fed into the wing housing the agents' quarters. How did you spend the rest of your day? Elyssa asked, breaking the silence.

Anthony glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. Well, the highlight was that final psychological exam.

She winced. Fun times. Sorry about that. Is this it? she asked as he stopped in front of a door.

He nodded, sliding the key into the lock. As the door swung open to expose the room's painful nudity, he muttered, Home sweet home.

Elyssa slipped past him and wandered over to the carefully closed curtains on the far side of the room. Tugging them open a bit, she stepped back. Nice view.

Anthony moved to stand next to her and, grasping the curtains, pulled them further back to better see the view of the sunset. Black mountains were backlit with pink and orange light as the last of the sun faded from view.

he agreed belatedly, his voice barely above a murmur. Feeling Elyssa move away, he glanced away from the window and saw her heading towards the door to his bedroom. There's nothing in there.

Ignoring him, she stepped through the doorway and disappeared from view. Sighing, Anthony forced his fist to unclench around the fabric and let the curtain fall shut as he followed her across the suite. In his bedroom, he saw the closet door standing open and wandered over to lean in the doorway. What in the name of the goddess are you doing?

Elyssa glared at him over her shoulder. Closet space is important, Anthony.

Crossing his arms, he shook his head in confusion. What is it with girls and closets? he muttered to himself.

Don't worry, you have plenty of room, she said as she inspected the shelves of his walk in closet. Pushing past him, she stood in the middle of the floor and surveyed the walls around her. You could put a few posters over the bed. Maybe move the dresser over there, she added, pointing. That would open up the room a lot. he cut her off, running his hand through his hair. Why did we come up here?

Starting at the change of topic, she turned back to him and shrugged uncomfortably. You looked like you needed to get away for a little while. I thought this might distract you.

He stilled, his eyes locked on hers. I see. Elyssa held his gaze without a shade of fear or reserve in her eyes. I was thinking about Soleil. He heard the words tumble out of his mouth and wanted to wince at the involuntary admission.

But instead of smothering him with pity and condolences, Elyssa just nodded calmly. I understand.

He barely prevented a scoff from escaping his mouth. You do?

The corner of her mouth turned up a bit at the thinly veiled disbelief in his tone, but she hid it well and merely nodded again. Sometimes it feels like the memories are going to swallow you whole. You miss her so much it feels like you can't breathe right, and it pounds at you until you feel numb from the pain. But you still pray for that pain because it's what reminds you you're alive.

He stared at her without responding. _Is she talking me? _he wondered, remembering the file supplied by the Night World. _Mother: dead. Father: dead_. _Foster parents: dead,_ it had read, so clinically that even he--submersed in his own guilt--had been forced to look twice.

she said carefully after a few minutes of silence. I know you don't want to hear it yet, but the pain does fade.

Clearing his throat, he spoke quickly to break the tense pause that followed her words. We need to get you back downstairs, or Thierry's going to go nuclear.

Agreeably following his lead in the conversation, Elyssa giggled a little, but got up to join him near the door. He would not go nuclear.If he can't find you, he most certainly will. He'll probably think I stole you away again.

Her smile faded and she shook her head. He would never think that. He-- Anthony stopped her softly with a wry smile. Yes, he would. I don't expect him to trust me yet. I'm surprised he even allowed me to join Circle Daybreak. So let's not test him, okay?

Biting her lip, she nodded and led the way out of the room. Anthony glanced back at the fading sunset once last time before shutting the door on the sight.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Sabrina pushed the food around on her plate as the noise of her parents chatting about their respective days flew around her head. Usually, her father's cooking could coax the pickiest of stomachs into ravenous hunger, but right now she felt as if she'd swallowed an anvil.

It was all that stupid boy's fault, anyway. What was he doing, dropping her on the ground like that? She tried desperately to hold onto the anger that had filled her earlier, but the task was much more difficult in the midst of the stark reality of her human life. The harsh light of the dining room showed the details in an unbiased view, and she knew that Anthony wasn't at fault. He had, after all, caught her as she fell.

_Maybe I was just too heavy_, she thought with a wince.

She really should have been more grateful to him for catching her. After the way she'd treated him, she was surprised he made any effort to help her at all.

_But he kidnapped Elyssa!_ she argued with herself.

But if Elyssa wasn't upset, she supposed it wasn't her place to blame him for any transgressions. Especially considering she was wrong about both Samantha and Marissa. Shame filled her as she thought of her treatment of both women, making her skin feel almost itchy or too tight. Her one comfort in the entire situation was that Anthony had been just as belligerent as she, while neither Marissa nor Samantha had ever fought back.

Sighing silently, Sabrina pushed a piece of her chicken further into the small mound of rice on her plate, burying it the way she wished she could bury the last week of her life.

Aren't you hungry, sweetie? The sound of her father's voice made Sabrina jump and she glanced up to find concern filling the green eyes that mirrored her own.

_No_, she thought, but forced herself to smile. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hoping to alleviate his worry, she stuck a forkful of corn into her mouth. It tasted like sawdust.

Maybe you should go to bed early, her mother added, looking more concerned than before.

Yeah, I think I'll do that, Sabrina assured them with a false brightness in her voice. I just need to finish up some homework first.Well, if you're too tired to eat, why don't you go finish it now and get in bed, her father suggested, setting down his own fork.

Absurdly grateful for this permission to leave the table, Sabrina nodded. Good idea, Dad. Standing, she carried her plate and glass to the sink and set them both on the counter.

Don't worry about your dishes. I'll do them for you tonight.Thanks, Mom, Sabrina said, her first genuine smile of the evening gracing her lips. Her parents really were wonderful people. Night, guys.

She hugged her mother and kissed her father's cheek, then Sabrina trudged up the stairs to her room without another word. After she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into her pajamas, she considered calling Elyssa, but figured her friend would want time with Thierry. She also vaguely remembered Elyssa mentioning a big dinner to end the conference, which Sabrina really didn't want to interrupt.

So, she merely crawled into bed and turned off her light, willing unconsciousness to take her away from her confusing thoughts. But sleep remained elusive until the early hours of the morning.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Are you coming to the meeting tonight? Elyssa asked, biting into an apple. People milled around them on the school terrace, but their own table remained empty aside from them.

Sabrina attempted to blink the tiredness from her eyes and form a coherent answer. Wow, is it Friday already? When Elyssa just stared at her, the apple poised between her mouth and the table, Sabrina forced a tinkling laugh. Strangely, it sounded perfectly normal. This week is going so quickly, you know?

The confusion left her eyes and Elyssa smiled back. I know. It feels like everything happened just yesterday 

Unfortunately, Sabrina knew exactly how many days had passed since Elyssa's kidnapping. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since the day of her friend's return. Instead, she tossed and turned every night, unable to force her mind to stop thinking long enough for her to fall asleep.

But, of course, that wasn't what Elyssa was referring to. She was talking about finding out Thierry was her soulmate. And she was apparently waiting for her best friend to respond.

Quickly, Sabrina opened her mouth to break the silence. Yeah, wow. To her own ears, the words sounded just slightly unenthusiastic, but she hoped Elyssa would blame it on her obvious exhaustion.

I know, the blonde sighed happily, fiddling with the stem of her apple.

Sabrina smiled as she watched Elyssa's eyes glaze over a bit. She'd never seen Elyssa get mushy over anything before Thierry; she was too practical. Now she was acting like a giant melted marshmallow.

Another sigh brought Elyssa out of her Thierry-induced stupor and she smiled dazzlingly at Sabrina, who smiled back somewhat indulgently. Shut up, Elyssa said, throwing a napkin at her friend.

I didn't say anything, Sabrina protesting, laughing as she held up her hands in mock self-defense.

The laughter died away, and Elyssa's forehead puckered as she glanced at Sabrina's lunch. Aren't you hungry?Not really, Sabrina muttered, moving her fork through the cold vegetable curry; leftovers from the night before that she hadn't eaten at dinner either.

Elyssa shrugged acceptingly and finished her apple. So, you're coming to the meeting, right? she asked as the first bell rang.

I don't know Sabrina began, only to wince inwardly as disappointment filled Elyssa's eyes. if I can make it on time, she finished. But I will definitely be there.See you tonight, then, Elyssa called, waving as she hurried away to class. Sabrina smiled wanly and waved in return, only letting the smile fall from her face after Elyssa disappeared inside.

_Great_, she thought, shoving her untouched lunch back in her bookbag. _I guess avoiding him isn't exactly an option_.


	3. Revelations

A.N. WAIT! Before you read this, you're going to want to skip back to chapter 2 which I've changed quite a bit. For example, the room Elyssa takes Anthony to is now gone. Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to post. I'll post chapter 4 right after this one.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Avoiding Anthony was no where near as hard as Sabrina had imagined. In fact, she hadn't seen him once since she'd arrived at the mansion half an hour ago. Heading into the Daybreak meeting room with Elyssa, she kept her eyes fixed directly ahead of her. Elyssa led the way over to a small group of people and they stepped into place between Ash and Poppy.

Hi girls, Poppy said, briefly touching Elyssa's arm. Then she smiled directly at Sabrina. Haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?

Sabrina grinned back. Peachy, as usual. How bout you?

Poppy didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary in Sabrina's demeanor as she shrugged in answer. Everything's beginning to calm down now. The people around her tensed a bit and she continued, The convention is sort of wrapping up. Everyone should be going home soon.

_Almost everyone_, Sabrina thought with an inner wince. On the surface, however, she smiled again and nodded. Must be a relief after all the work you guys put in. She turned to look around the group, noting the tired expressions.

Yeah, they were all working past three every night, Elyssa put in. I haven't seen them at breakfast since this convention began.

Thierry smiled down at her from across the circle. It was well worth it, though.

Ash sent the girls a smile that glinted like a knife's edge. We're all fairly satisfied with the results.

_I don't want to be here._ Sabrina felt her eyebrows come together in a frown at the sudden, clear sentiment and quickly smoothed them out again. Her heart thudded painfully and she forced herself to swallow around the sudden lump in her throat. As the rest of the group picked up the thread of conversation again, she and Elyssa turned away to have a more private discussion.

I never realized that the Circle was so big. I guess I always assumed it was just a Las Vegas thing, she said to Elyssa, oddly just trying to make conversation.

What, did you think it was just a club?

Tensing, Sabrina felt the frown settle on her features again. Reminding herself of the pact she'd made with the mirror before coming, she turned to face Anthony. _I will not be rude_. _I will remember that he has Elyssa's stamp of approval. That should be enough for me_.

It wasn't dammit.

Yeah, I listed it on my college applications, right after choir, she answered calmly with a small smile. _Oh yeah, that just screams friendly, Sabrina._

So that's what you do on the weekends, huh? How quaint. His smile was just as genuine as hers, and she lost all recollection of her Behavior Plan.

I didn't realize you cared what I did on Friday nights. Both sets of eyes narrowed and the tension nearly exploded between them.

Elyssa stepped forward with a big smile. Hey, Anthony.

His eyes never left their glaring match with Sabrina's. Hi, Elyssa. He raised an eyebrow. Feeling like the victor, Sabrina let her eyes slide nonchalantly away from his to focus on Elyssa. I'm kinda thirsty, I'm going to head over to the table get some water. Glaring at Anthony briefly, who rolled his eyes, she added, I'll be right over there if you need me.

Wandering away towards the refreshment table, Sabrina let out a angry hiss. The boy was impossible. She'd had such a long talk with herself, too. She'd planned to be so polite and mature. Then, Belligerent Boy showed up and she immediately regressed to five years old. She wouldn't have been surprised if someone had resorted to hair pulling or shin kicking.

Sighing, she grabbed a glass off the table and sloshed water into it. Drinking deeply, trying to drown her agitation, she didn't notice the woman step up next to her until she heard a throat clear. Startled, she lowered the glass and turned, saying, Sorry, am I blocking the--Oh. Hi.

Marissa smiled self-consciously. Hi, Sabrina. I just wanted some water.Oh, sure. Sorry. Stepping back, she started to move away, then stopped herself. Closing her eyes and taking a silent breath, Sabrina turned around again.

Um, Marissa?

Blinking, Marissa glanced up from the glass she was calmly filling and set the pitcher of water back on the table before fully facing Sabrina. she asked curiously, without a hint of censure.

I just wanted toThat isI feel that I owe you an apology. I know that I was rude to you when we met before, and I'm really sorry about that. I don't think I can explain the reasons for the way I acted, but usually I'm a very nice person. Ask anyone, she said with a brief smile before turning serious again. I hope you can accept my apology.

Marissa smiled warmly at her. Don't worry, I understand completely. You were worried about Elyssa. I'd heard you were very protective of her, so I wasn't really surprised. I kind of expected it, she said with an almost shy expression.

Wrinkling her forehead, Sabrina smiled a little and asked, Well, read, Marissa amended with a small laugh.

Pausing for a moment, Sabrina tried to regroup then shook her head. I'm sorry, butwhat do you mean you've read about me?Oh, you've been in all the studies, Marissa said, waving her hand vaguely. Apparently, you've always had that particular personality trait. Noticing Sabrina's wide eyes, Marissa's smile faltered. You don't know?

Sabrina stood frozen, simply staring at Marissa, unable to say a single thing. Marissa bit her lip. I'm sorry, I thought since Elyssa knew she would have--What's going on here?

The sound of a voice broke Sabrina's trance with a physical start. she asked faintly, turning to find the source. Seeing Anthony, her eyes automatically narrowed. Great. Belligerent Boy returns.

Anthony stepped closer to his sister with a sarcastic smile. Miss Black. What a pleasure to see you again.

Marissa's eyes swiveled back and forth for a minute before she raised an eyebrow. I see you two have already met.Why, yes. Yes we have, he replied in a deceptively pleasant tone, his eyes fixed, glare for glare, on Sabrina's.

A charming experience, I must say, Sabrina muttered through her teeth as they clenched in a false smile.

Anthony narrowed his own hazel eyes in return. Look, you've got a problem with me, fine. But leave my sister alone.

Startled, Sabrina looked back and forth between Marissa--who seemed acutely uncomfortable--and Anthony who looked to be on the warpath. She noted with dismay the little similarities in their features. But I wasn't--Anthony, she was just-- Marissa started at the same time, looking extremely weary.

No, Marissa. You're too nice for your own good. There's no way this was all just an innocent conversation. Not with that one, he said, jerking his head towards Sabrina.

What am I, the devil?Nah, too important a role for you. You're probably just a minion.

Sabrina felt her mouth tighten at the ends. Oh that's rich, coming from the guy who gets his kicks kidnapping young girls.

All three of them froze for a moment while Sabrina wished she could rewind time and relive the whole conversation differently. Better yet, maybe not even show up for the meeting at all. But it was too late for anything but regrets and she stood her ground, feeling her stomach flip as an obviously forced smirk appeared on Anthony's face, telling her she'd finally managed to hit a nerve. 

Right, I forgot. You're perfect, aren't you?

Sabrina determinedly narrowed her eyes. You know, Anthony, you can act as self-righteous as you want, but the fact still remains that I don't trust you and with good reason. So, stick it to me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you, she tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.

Sometimes she wished she'd never gotten involved with Circle Daybreak.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Sabrina was acting a tad bit funny.

At first, Elyssa ignored the matter entirely, telling herself that Sabrina's absence from the house stemmed from the stress of midterms or papers or even--Goddess forbid--her math homework. But after a week, she was running out of excuses, and everyone was starting to notice. For the last ten years, Sabrina had spent more time at Thierry's house than at her own. Nearly every day after school, she and Elyssa would come back to Thierry's. The staff always set a place for her at the dinner table on weekends, and Elyssa always had an extra pillow handy in case she spent the night.

Now whole days had passed by with Sabrina hardly speaking a word to Elyssa. Granted, they still saw each other at school and still ate lunch at their favorite table, but even then Sabrina seemed distant. Or, rather, distracted.

Elyssa, scientist that she was, examined the situation carefully and came up with two working hypotheses:

I. Sabrina was upset by the fact that Elyssa and Thierry were soulmates, or worried about them sleeping in the same room, despite Elyssa's assurance that she wasn't ready to carry on an intimate physical relationship. Yet.

II. This whole thing had something to do with Anthony and that little scene in the interrogation room.

Elyssa was banking on the second theory.

Whenever she thought it over, her mind kept coming back to what had happened down in the basement. Something was tickling the back of her mind, something half remembered, or maybe some small detail she'd noticed, but hadn't paid any attention to at the time. But whenever she came close to figuring it out, something would happen to distract her.

Whatcha thinking about?

Elyssa's head popped up from its position against the wall and smiled as Thierry entered the bedroom. she said, scooting over on the bed to give him a place to sit.

He smiled back and sat on the bed, adjusting until he was leaning next to her against the headboard, his arm barely brushing hers. With a twinkle in his eye, he stared down at her until she blushed and looked away.

She cleared her throat as he chuckled and leaned his own head back against the wall. Long day? she asked as he sighed wearily.

After a moment of silence, he stirred and rolled his head to the side to look down at her again. My question still stands, you know.

Elyssa glanced at him before concentrating on her hands. Shrugging, she picked up the book that had fallen to her lap and fiddled with the corners of the pages. Nothing, I guess.

His silence forced her to raise her eyes to his face. Calm eyes met hers and held her gaze until she relaxed a bit and moved to snuggle against his shoulder, letting the now familiar pink haze wrap around her. But she still couldn't think of anything to say about it. Sabrina wasn't being mean or ignoring her, she'd just gotten quiet. But anyone who knew Sabrina knew that she was rarely quiet.

Does this have anything to do with Sabrina not coming over this week? he asked quietly. She nodded, running her hand down his arm to clasp his hand with hers. He wove their fingers together comfortingly, before adding, Did you two have a fight?

Elyssa felt herself start. No, of course not, she assured him. We never fight. And they hadn't. Miracle of miracles, the two girls had never argued over anything, not even when they'd been going through the joys of puberty and pre-adolescence.

Then what's wrong?

Elyssa wiggled nervously. I'm not sure. Thierry waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts. She's just been so quiet. Not distant really, butOh, I can't explain it, she said, blowing her breath out in frustration. She's just not acting like herself.I see.And it all started after I got back, Elyssa added, warming up to her subject. The thing with Anthony happened, I moved in with you and now Sabrina doesn't want to come over anymore.Could that have anything to do with you and I? Thierry suggested carefully.

I thought of that, too, but it's not like Sabrina. She was so happy for me when I told her about us being she blushed again, soulmates that I can't imagine she'd do a complete one eighty in less than twenty four hours.Sabrina's never been the jealous type, Thierry agreed. At least not when it comes to you.

Elyssa was silent for a moment. I keep coming back to that thing with Anthony. Down in the interrogation room, you know? She felt Thierry turn his head to look at her, but she was too comfortable leaning on his shoulder to move her head again.

What do you mean?Well, right after, in my room, that was when she started getting strange. She tried to pretend everything was normal, but Elyssa trailed off, shrugging.

Thierry's body was inhumanly still under her weight. What exactly happened down there, Elyssa?Sabrina and I were leaving and they started fighting over the door. No, not fighting, just provoking each other, really. And it was really obvious that they didn't like each other. So I probably should have just let Sabrina leave, but I was trying to make Anthony feel at least a little bit welcome, so I kinda made Sabrina shake his hand and say welcome, too. Thierry repeated.

Elyssa ignored the amusement in his voice. But everything was fine. A little tense, but fine all the same until Anthony started to say thanks.' That's when Sabrina fainted. Anthony caught her, but a second later, for no reason at all, he just dropped her.

Thierry sounded bemused when he asked his next question. Elyssa, did they shake hands before Sabrina fainted?I don't know, she answered slowly, after playing the scene over in her mind. They were reaching for each other, but I don't know if they actually managed to touch hands before Sabrina fell.I see.

The monotone voice piqued her interest enough to move from her comfortable position. Why, Thierry?

He stared straight ahead for a moment, seeming to consider the wall. he finally said, turning to smile down at her. Tingles ran down her spine as she smile mushily back. I've gotta get back to work, I just wanted to say good night.

Disappointed but understanding, Elyssa smiled reassuringly and accepted his kiss with an inward sigh of pleasure. Good luck with Sabrina, he murmured in her ear. And don't worry about it too much. I'm sure everything will work out.

Elyssa nodded and crossed her legs on the bed so she could rest her elbow on her knee as she watched him walk out the door. Propping her chin up in her hand, she sighed aloud this time after the door clicked shut behind Thierry. The man was just too irresistible. It really wasn't fair to her own inferior human hormones. She wasn't really sure they could handle the stimulation.

Her goofy smile slid away as her thoughts returned to Sabrina. Though she felt better after talking it over with Thierry, the problem was no where near solved. But Thierry was right, she should just wait it out. Eventually, if Sabrina wanted to talk to her about it, she would. Otherwise, it really wasn't any of her business.

A frustrated breath escaped her as she slapped her book down on the night table and snapped the light off.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Sabrina wasn't usually a daydreamer. At least, not while driving. But she couldn't seem to get him out of her head.

Quickly changing lanes to turn off the main road onto the small highway that led to the high school, Sabrina clenched her teeth in frustration. It really wasn't fair that he'd stationed himself in there. She didn't even like the guy.

_That's so like him though_, she grumbled silently. _Get inside my head _just_ to drive me up the wall._ _He's probably laughing about this somewhere._

Determined not to think about Anthony any more, Sabrina flipped on her radio and spun the dial.

--find yourself grinding your teeth at night? a sympathetic voice asked.

--our guest today, Jennifer, owns a truckstop outside--No way.--right after this.

A disbelieving shriek filled the car as Sabrina savagely jabbed the on button for the radio. This is Vegas, land of entertainment, the city that never sleeps. So, why can't we have one good radio station in the mornings? she muttered with a scowl.

Screeching into the parking lot of the high school, Sabrina slammed into a spot, effectively cutting off a car that had been there first. One look at her face, though, and the football player behind the wheel didn't push the issue. At that moment, anyone seeing Sabrina would assume she was a homicidal maniac out to blow up the high school rather than attend it. But Sabrina didn't care.

Sleep deprivation has a way of catching up with you, and Sabrina, after a week of tossing and turning, was beginning to feel its effects. The fact that she kept forgetting to eat wasn't helping much.

In fact, Sabrina kept forgetting to do everything. She was already three days behind in math homework, which, thankfully, Mr. Guerin was letting her turn in late due to her exemplary assignment record. She had an English essay due the next day which she had forgotten to start four nights in a row. Actually, now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure she'd forgotten to read the book.

She'd tried to start her homework, several times in fact. But whenever she started, her thoughts would wander and she'd have to go find something to do to distract her mind from the one topic she refused to think about. Then, after she was sufficiently distracted, she could never remember what she had begun doing, and she'd either start all over again or end up starting something different entirely.

Her eyes narrowed further as she thought about the reason for her restlessness. Anthony Lightblood. The witchy, bloodsucking fiend. She didn't know what kind of spell he'd cast on her, but that was the only explanation she could come up with to explain her recent behavior.

She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure she hadn't had a real conversation with Elyssa for almost a week. She really did want to know how things were going with Thierry, especially now that Elyssa had moved in with him, but every time she saw Elyssa it just reminded her of Anthony.

_That's it_, Sabrina seethed, her face contorted into a mask of extreme annoyance. _I have got to do something about this._

It should be pointed out that it wasn't sleep deprivation or the fact that Anthony seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her mind that triggered the most anger in her. It was the fact that she had to struggle in order to blame him. __

Sabrina didn't really see herself as a logical person--she left that area to Elyssa generally, one reason her math grade was so poor. In fact, she tended towards daydreaming and fanciful thinking. She recognized this and was quite comfortable with the state of things. But she did consider herself as in possession of at least a modicum of common sense.

After everything Anthony had done (kidnapping her best friend, dropping her on a floor, yelling at her in public), one might think that, when confronted with the ceaseless presence of him in one's every thought, the sensible reaction to all of this would be an unparalleled anger towards the person Considering Anthony's genetic predisposition to witchy things, one might even pose that he cast a spell to drive his victim insane.

However, despite all of her encounters with the witchy fiend, Sabrina's mind refused this logical, sensible conclusion. A basic, inherent part of her--a part she wished to alienate completely--desperately argued that Anthony would never do that. He would never cast a spell on an innocent.

Why her mind clung to this foolish hope was beyond her. There was no love lost between them, and she couldn't understand why her own mind would defend him. And with each proclamation of his innocence, Sabrina felt her frustration level rise another notch.

I've got to snap out of it, she reiterated quietly to herself as she pressed her thumb into the keypad on her locker. A buzzing followed and then the door popped open.

Determination coursed through her veins as she dumped her backpack's contents into the empty locker. Absently, Sabrina began to rearrange her books and papers, organizing the mess in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her laptop and the books she'd need for morning classes before staring blankly at the contents of her locker.

That's it, she muttered, her eyes moving over her neatly stacked belongings. Organization and planning.

The boy at the locker next to hers raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, quickly gathering his things, but Sabrina didn't notice.

Obviously her current plan--or lack thereof--was failing miserably, so avoidance was not the solution to her problem. So, a new tact was in order, preferably one that came at the problem from the opposite direction. Seeking out the root of her trouble without fear or frustration. That was the place to start. It would re-instill her sense of control over the situation, she was sure of it.

Slamming her locker door shut, Sabrina took off down the hallway towards her first class of the morning feeling refreshed. She would start today.


	4. Meeting

Nilsson dropped Elyssa off at the front door and drove the car onward to the garage. Skipping up the steps, Elyssa opened the door and carefully shut it behind her before hurrying down the hall towards the kitchen. Once inside, she dropped her bag and headed towards the fridge, humming quietly.

Gasping, she whirled around to find Anthony sitting at the table, his eyes glinting with amusement. With a hand clasped over her heart, she smiled weakly. Hi, Anthony.Jumpy much?

Elyssa rolled her eyes. How was your day? she asked, pulling open the fridge and leaning in slightly to get a good look at her choices.

Okay. How was school?School's school, she muttered absently, trying to decide between a sandwich and a bowl of fruit salad. Choosing the fruit, she pulled out the freshly cut pieces that Nilsson always had ready and a small carton of vanilla soy yogurt. Grabbing a bowl and a spoon, she joined Anthony at the table.

What did you do all day? she asked, sliding pieces of fruit into the bowl.

Anthony watched for a moment before answering. Nothing really. Mostly I was just wasting time.That's too bad, she said, frowning. Stirring the yogurt in on top of the fruit, she glanced up at him to find him eyeing the concoction with distaste. Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, she said with a small smile.

He jerked slightly and met her eyes. Sorry. I used to eat that sort of thing all the time, he said with a confused expression. Now it grosses you out. She nodded seriously. Tends to happen when you become a vampire. Or so I've heard, she corrected with an apologetic smile.

he murmured, running an hand through his dark hair.

You should hear Ash talk about it. He says that the idea of a vampire eating lettuce is cosmically wrong. She rolled her eyes on a laugh and went back to stirring her yogurt-y fruit.

Anthony smirked back at her. All you need is blood.

Dropping her spoon, Elyssa let her head fall into her the palm of her hand. I can't believe you said that.

Her groaning was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Seeing the caller id pop up, she grinned and flicked the button. Sabrina's profile filled the screen as she focused on the road. Hey, what's up?Not much, I'm just on my way to your place, Sabrina told her, not bothering to glance at the phone as she spoke.

Elyssa's attention was caught by a slight movement from Anthony as he tensed. Glancing up, she raised her eyebrows at him. His eyes were carefully neutral and he merely shrugged, shifting his shoulders as if trying to ease a crick in his neck.

Elyssa? Are you still there?What? Yeah. Sorry.Not a problem, Sabrina assured her, directing her comment to the road rather than Elyssa's pixeled image. I said, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes.I'll let security know. See you soon.

Elyssa hung up and returned her eyes to Anthony, frowning. _What the heck was that all about?_ she thought, studying his face. He looked slightly uneasy, as if he was resisting the temptation to roll his shoulders again.

Listen, I gotta run upstairs before the meeting, he said suddenly, standing and shoving his chair back up to the table.

she replied, concern making her frown.

I'll see you at five. she called, but he was already through the kitchen door and moving down the hall with a deceptively casual stride. What the-- she murmured, only to stop herself as Ash appeared in the doorway. she finished with a bright smile.

he said, tossing her a strange look and wandering over to the fridge. Reaching inside, he pulled out the makings of a sandwich and glanced at her again. Elyssa pretended intense interest in her fruit and yogurt. What's up? he asked, eyeing her.

What? Nothing. Suddenly remembering Sabrina's imminent arrival, she stood and grabbed the receiver of the wall phone. Waiting for the security gate to pick up, she ignored Ash's continued study of her. Hi, Charles. I just wanted to let you know that Sabrina should be arriving any minute now.

Elyssa sighed inwardly with relief as she felt Ash's eyes move away from her and back to his sandwich. Thanking the security guard, she hung up the receiver and turned back to the table to start on her snack. Ash quickly joined her after throwing everything back in the fridge. Eyeing the massive sandwich, which seemed to consist of three different meats and an assortment of cheese, Elyssa took another bite of fruit and raised an eyebrow at him.

I'm hungry, he muttered, taking an huge bite out of the sandwich.

Staring at him in disbelief, she scooped up a piece of pear. You don't get hungry, Ash. You're a vampire.What are you, my mother?Meat eater, she muttered, shoving her spoon into her mouth.

Making a face at him, Elyssa opened her backpack and pulled out her math book. As she flipped through the pages, she glanced up at the handsome man across from her. Now that the conference is over, how long are you staying?

Busy chewing, Ash shrugged and set the sandwich down on his plate. Elyssa waited patiently as he took a swig of water and wiped his mouth with a napkin. She had to admit, for a vampire who'd grown up in an enclave he had impeccable table manners.

I'm not sure. I haven't gotten my new assignment yet.No requests for help setting up a new branch?Not yet. But now that the conference is over, I have a feeling we'll be flooded with them soon.

Elyssa quickly ran over the numbers in her mind. That's wonderful. I mean, we already have at least one branch on each continent. At this rate, twenty percent of the Night World will have joined us by the end of this century.Yeah, isn't that-- As his voice stopped abruptly, she came back to earth to find Ash staring at her. Did you just do that math in your head? she said warily, turning back to her textbook.

he muttered, picking up his sandwich again and ignoring the tongue she stuck out at him.

Elyssa looked up to find Nilsson standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Yes, Nilsson?Miss Black's car is pulling through the gates.

Jumping up from the table, Elyssa strode across the room with a smile. Thank you, Nilsson. She quickly hurried out of the room, avoiding glancing at Ash, who was watching her closely.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Sabrina pulled through the gates with a sense of relief. She was practically on autopilot for the familiar drive, knowing that cameras were watching her every move from somewhere in the trees or rose bushes. Bypassing the section of the driveway directly in front of the entrance, Sabrina pulled the car around to the side of the house where it wouldn't be in the way if an agent had to leave quickly.

Sighing, she dragged herself out of the car, not bothering to lock it, and hurried to the front door of the mansion. As she knocked, her eyes traced over the rose patterns in the stained glass windows above the doorway and the wrought iron rose vines over the windows. Even the heavy wooden door boasted deep carvings of the flower.

The door swung open to reveal Nilsson's bland expression and Elyssa's grinning face floating over his shoulder. Sabrina smiled at both of them and prayed that her exhaustion wasn't embarrassingly apparent to Nilsson. Knowing his keen mind and vampiric senses, however, she wasn't holding out much hope.

Nilsson stepped back without a word and motioned for her to enter. As Sabrina started to step inside, she was startled when Elyssa practically shoved the vampire aside to reach the doorway.

Marveling at Nilsson's ability to maintain his neutral expression, she let Elyssa grab her hand and drag her over the threshold into the house.

I'm so glad you're here, Elyssa sighed with satisfaction. I've been so bored this week. Have you finished the essay for Booth's class?

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder to where Nilsson was calmly shutting the door with an almost amused tint to his face. Blinking, she faced Elyssa again. Huh? Oh, no, no I haven't.Same here. I'm doing the comparison Booth suggested, but I'm having trouble finding passages that really express the relative styles of the pieces, Elyssa said, frowning and swinging open the kitchen door.

Sabrina found herself hesitating at the doorway as Elyssa chatted and she tried to will her heart to beat more quietly. Forcing herself into the room, she breathed easier when sight confirmed Anthony's absence. Noticing Ash at the kitchen table with the remains of what appeared to be a gigantic sandwich, she smiled brightly at him, giddy in her relief. 

Ash paused in mid bite and glanced between Sabrina and Elyssa as if trying to figure something out. he finally responded, his tone almost suspicious.

Giving him an odd look, she set her backpack on the table and turned back to Elyssa who was opening the fridge. Sabrina took the offered soda and collapsed into a chair with a relaxed smile as Elyssa began chatting again.

Which thesis are you using? Elyssa asked, taking a sip of her coke as she closed her math book and shoved it to the side.

I'm not sure, Sabrina said, fiddling with the tab on her soda can. She could feel Elyssa's gaze on the side of her face and she quickly took another pull of her drink.

Ash swallowed his last bite of sandwich and wiped his mouth with his napkin as he wrinkled his forehead at the girls. You have an essay or something?Yeah, for American lit, Elyssa said, glancing at Ash before looking back at Sabrina. It's due tomorrow.

Sabrina tried to look calm and carefree, but she had a feeling she just looked more tense. I know.You haven't even started it yet, have you? Sometimes Sabrina wished that her best friend didn't know her quite so well. The worry in Elyssa's tone made Sabrina swallow a terse response, instead choosing to focus on her coke.

Ash raised an eyebrow. His eyes flicked over Sabrina's face for a moment before he picked up his plate and walked it to the sink. Well, if you girls need any help with anything, I'm handy with literary analysis. Sabrina said, forcing a smile. Realizing what came next, Sabrina lost interest in her soda and pushed it away, watching condensation run down the side of the can.

As the door swung shut on Ash's departure, Elyssa turned to Sabrina with a determined, yet concerned, expression. What's going on? You never leave your school work to the last minute. Well, she amended at Sabrina's wry look, not the english homework anyway.It's just an essay, Lyss. I'm tired. I forgot to start it.Did you even read the book? You've been soout of it in class this week. Even outside of class. Is everything all right?

Sabrina struggled with her patience and took a deep breath before answering. Lyss, I know you're worried, and I'm sorry. ButI can't explain anything. I just haven't been feeling all that well, I guess. I don't know, she said, roughly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Before Elyssa could continue her line of questioning, the door opened and Thierry stepped through, a neutral expression on his face. he said, carefully including both girls in his nod.

Afternoon, Thierry, Sabrina said, eyeing him curiously. _What's up with him?_

Elyssa cocked her head to the side and smiled. Sabrina, how have you been? It's been a while since your last visit.

Smiling tentatively, Sabrina nodded a little. I've been all right. How bout you, Thierry?Fine, thank you. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to you for a moment. Would you come with me?

Sabrina blinked in surprise and out of the corner of her eye she saw Elyssa glance at her sharply. Um, sure. Standing from the table, she wiped her still damp hand on her jeans and nervously smoothed a hand over her hair.

As Sabrina made her way across the kitchen, Thierry sent Elyssa a reassuring smile, taking care that Sabrina didn't see it. Holding the door open for Sabrina, he managed a much smaller smile for the brunette as she passed him. The girls shared one last confused look before Thierry let the door swing shut and began walking down the hall.

Following him silently, Sabrina frowned as Thierry paused to push open the door to his office and motioned for her to proceed him. She stepped through and waited for him to close the door before speaking.

Thierry, what's this about? she asked, turning to watch him as he strode across his office towards his desk. She froze as she noticed the occupant of the chair in front of Thierry's desk. _You've got to be kidding me_.

Sabrina, please sit down, Thierry said, gesturing to the second guest chair as he seated himself behind the desk.

_So much for being in control of the situation. _Sabrina stiffly moved across the room and perched herself on the edge of the seat cushion. Glancing at Anthony out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shift restlessly, as if afraid they would accidentally touch across the three feet between their chairs. Tamping down on the urge to roll her eyes, Sabrina casually crossed her legs and settled herself more comfortably, waiting for Thierry to speak.

I believe, he began pleasantly, that we have a problem.

Sabrina felt her breath catch and noticed that Anthony stilled next to her. _Here we go_, Sabrina thought on an inward sigh.

I hear that you two don't get along very well, he continued, never losing his pleasant tone. Is that true? Silence. Sabrina squirmed in her chair. The vampire tilted his head to the side and glanced away.

The general consensus seems to be that you two hate each other's breathing guts, he said blandly and Sabrina felt a distant spark of amusement. Happening to glance over at Anthony at the same moment he turned towards her, she saw the same spark in his eyes as their gazes caught. Each registering the other's glance, they quickly turned away again with matching scowls.

_She could have talked to me about it before she went to Thierry_, Sabrina thought. Then, she reminded herself that Elyssa really couldn't have spoken to her. In fact, she might have tried to talk about the lingering belligerence and Sabrina never would have noticed. Her mind hadn't exactly been present for the past week.

Frankly, I can understand how Sabrina might not like you very much, Anthony, since she is aware of the details of the kidnapping. But considering the remorse you've displayed for the incident, I wouldn't predict you matching her belligerence. Especially since you obviously enjoy Elyssa's company and Sabrina and Elyssa are inseparable. It seems to be in your best interest to foster at least a tolerant if not friendly relationship with Elyssa's best friend.

So, I've been asking myself, why would you want to maintain such a harsh relationship between the two of you? Silence was his only answer, and Thierry waited a moment before resuming his speech. Then, Elyssa recounted the events from the basement to me and I managed to put two and two together and not get five again. But is this really the way you want to deal with it? What are your long term plans?

Sabrina felt her eyes narrow in concentration. Somehow she'd lost the train of this conversation and she felt like she was wandering around without her contacts. Beside her, Anthony ran a rough hand through his hair. We don't have any and we won't be making any. We're not going to do anything about it. Sabrina asked, glancing between the two men. We're not going to do anything about what?

A tense silence filled the room as both men froze, becoming inhumanly still. Sabrina felt the hair stand on the back of her neck and tried to not shiver noticeably. Thierry stared at her and then leaned back in his chair, his eyes swiveling to focus on Anthony. You didn't tell her? he asked quietly.

Tell me what? Anthony just looked towards the bay windows at the far end of the office.

As she watched, Thierry's gaze went silver and Anthony's head turned to meet it as if unwilling. Their eyes met and held for several moments until Anthony looked away. He didn't turn to look at her, but Sabrina sensed he was going to address her and raised an eyebrow at the side of his face. We're soulmates.

Sabrina blinked and immediately ruined the drama of the moment by laughing. she asked still giggling.

Having turned in shock at her reaction, Anthony stared at her like she was an idiot. We're soulmates.No we're not, she contradicted him confidently. Glancing at Thierry for backup, she faltered at the sympathetic expression on his face as he watched her. No. I mean, soulmates have to like each other. Anthony shut his eyes and turned away again. Sabrina asked. Neither man answered her and she let her eyes bounce between them for a few silent moments as their announcement began to sink in to her mind. Her eyes fell to her lap where her hand was picking at the cuticle of her opposite thumb as she tried to process this new information.

Sabrina, what happened when you touched Anthony's hand? she asked inanely, reaching up with her damaged hand to brush the hair out of her eyes.

In the basement.I fainted, she said tersely, tucking the stubborn strand of hair back behind her ear.

Nothing else? Thierry prompted, ducking to catch her eyes.

Again she faltered as she felt Anthony watching her from the corner of his eye. I--I think that my vision dimmed a little before my knees gave out, she said, trying to untangle the confused memories. Everything looked slightly Surprised, her eyes jerking up to meet Thierry's. Wariness crept into her tone as she asked, How did you know that?It's one of the signs, Thierry told her gently.

she repeated faintly, shaking her head.

When soulmates touch, certain physical and mental reactions occur. A few are common among all soulmates. One is the pink haze they see. Another is that the soulmate connection makes all humans temporarily telepathic.

So it was true. Anthonyand sheThey wereHesitantly, she tried saying the words to herself. _Anthony is my soulmate._ She mentally blanched. Swallowing, she tried to find comfort in the knowledge that she'd actually found her soulmate. So many people never did.

Anthony sighed loudly. Why did you even call this meeting? I mean, if you'd figured it out, why go through the melodrama? It's not as if either of us are going to do anything about it.

Breaking out of her daze long enough to glare at him, Sabrina folded her hands tightly on her lap, thinking, _Jerk_. _He could have at least _told_ me._

Thierry said calmly. You're upsetting Elyssa. And not to be cliché, but that upsets me.

The anger rushed out of her, leaving her body to collapse in on the resulting emptiness and sag into the chair. Anthony didn't move next to her.

I can't make the two of you like each other, Thierry said, refolding his fingers. If you two really can't get along, then by all means, fight away. I can't stop you by force. But the rest of us would appreciate it if you would at least try not to argue in public. Specifically not at meetings.

Embarrassment burned in Sabrina's cheeks and made her heart thump hard in her chest. She tried not to look at Anthony as she clenched her fingers tightly together in her lap. I'm sorry, Thierry. Her voice came out little louder than a whisper.

It's all right, Sabrina. No harm done. It's actually fairly common with soulmate couples to have a volatile relationship.We don't have a relationship, Anthony muttered, running his hand through his hair.

The sting of his rejection caught her by surprise. She did, after all, reciprocate the sentiment. Lifting her chin, she set her jaw and met Thierry's gaze. I can't make any promises, Thierry. But I'll try my best to be civil to Cousin It, she said, jerking her head to indicate Anthony who rolled his eyes upward and lifted his hands as if to say why me?

Thierry blinked in shock as, without even a dismissal, both of his quarries simply jumped to their feet and stalked across the room to the door, shooting each other angry glares. Upon reaching the door, Anthony sarcastically stepped back and gestured for her to proceed. Sabrina flung the door open with so much force that Anthony almost got a face-full of wood before he caught it and followed her out, slamming it behind him.

A moment passed before Thierry roused himself and glanced around the room. What just happened here? he murmured to the walls.

x xxxx xxxx xxxx x

Reviews for Chapter 2:

Yavanna and SunStar-Yeah, Anthony's grief over Soleil is kind of the crux of many problems. Well, that and the fact that he and Sabrina can't seem to stop fighting. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the story.

Piscean Wisdom-I know. It was really a very silly wasn't it? But, thankfully, she seems to have moved on to a different plan! Thanks for reviewing.

incarnated soul-The room is gone from the plot for now. I actually had a story arc surrounding it, but I'm not sure I want to put it in. After reading what I'd written on it, it just seemed to draw attention away from Sabrina and Anthony's story.

Terriah-Yeah, I dunno how that weirdness happened. :-p

Dogs die in hot cars-As I told incarnated soul, I swear there really was a reason she took him to the room--I had to work it into the plot--but I've decided to cut the arc out for now. It may come back into play later, but I don't know. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the new chapters.

Tenshinangel-Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed Come Again? and decided to continue with this one. I hope you liked the new chapters.


End file.
